


Show Me, Please, If You Can't Say It

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [3]
Category: Resonance of Fate
Genre: F/M, Stars And Starlight, TV Ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the dark nights is when they try to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me, Please, If You Can't Say It

[Name] had improved. But she never left Zephyr’s side.

During the silence of the night—those of which he loved most for stargazing—Zephyr heard some strange mumbling. When he looked for its source, he found [Name] staring intensely at him.

“What?”

She opened her mouth, then closed it, her brows furrowing. When she opened her mouth again, a string of incoherent words spilled out in a mesh. Zephyr almost cringed at it.

“Point to what you’re trying to say.” He suggested.

Nodding, [Name] pointed to the sky, to particular stars, and with her finger, tried stringing them together. When Zephyr squinted, he could see the constellation she had pointed to.

“Orion the Hunter.” He mused and when he looked to [Name], she nodded solemnly, her lips pressed hard together.

A long silence passed between the both of them before Zephyr stretched, and excused himself to take a leak (“I’ve got to piss. You stay, and don’t do anything to tick me off. Maybe you’ll get a biscuit.” A nod.).

On his way back up to the roof, the still running TV glowed in the darkness, its volume lowered to only a murmur. The moment before he switched it off, the screen flashed an ad that yammered on about their product—some book/disk crap made for helping to teach children to talk. Zephyr switched off the TV and picked up his cell, eying the lame bag of biscuits on the counter.

 

It had been nearly four months. 

[Name] was mobile, in ways. She could take care of her bathroom needs; she could feed herself, and give more than blank stares at people: she could glare.

But she never talked. Vashyron always made snide, perverted comments, trying to get her to say something, but she never did. Leanne tried to get her talk about all girl crap she knew.

With Zephyr…

“Zephyr!” Leanne called from the kitchen.

Begrudgingly he pushed himself off the couch he was sharing with [Name] watching the television.

“What.” He grumbled as he slumped into a stool.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been with [Name], a lot.” She said slowly, busying herself with mixing batter.

“…And?”

Leanne slammed down the bowl onto the counter, and gave him a look that said, “Don’t make me say the obvious.” But Zephyr didn’t say anything, just stared as blankly at her as [Name] had in the past.

“You _like_ her.” Leanne enthused, with a large grin.

“What? No.” He refused, immediately.

“Oh come on! I’m not stupid!”

“I beg to differ,” Zephyr mumbled, earning him a hard punch in the arm.

“You wouldn’t be spending as much time with her is you didn’t like her.” She paused. “You _hated_ her before, and now, you two are stuck like glue! I know you two stay up late gazing at the stars. How romantic!” He grimaced as she gushed, the bowl now cradled to her chest.

Zephyr groaned as he slapped his forehead. No, it was nothing like that. Couldn’t people just relax together, viewing the sky, without it being considered a lover’s affair? With Leanne, no, it couldn’t.

Damn her and her soap operas.

“Okay, sure. I like her. I like her _silence_ compare to you.” He said gruffly, eyes narrowing. “Unlike you, she doesn’t give me a damn migraine.”

Leanne pouted, and smacked him in the arm with her wooden spoon, before resuming cooking.

“Whatever,” She sighed, but her words were sing-songy.

Later that night though, [Name] snuck into Zephyr’s bedroom. Lightly, she nudged him awake.

“What the hell are you doing here [Name]? Do you know what time it is?” The blonde grumbled as he rubbed his face, glancing at his wrist watch.

_Three in the fucking morning._

“Goddammit!” He cursed, slapping his pillow and tiredly glared at the [h/c] haired girl.

“…” [Name] muttered something. Or more gurgled it.

“What?”

“ _I—I…_ ” She began, and in the dim moonlight Zephyr could see the glow of her features. He could see her struggling. “ _I—I…wham h—happie ‘coose…_ ” She stopped, frowning at the wrong pronunciation of the word.

“Don’t worry about it. Go on.” He urged. He hadn’t heard her say no more than a single word at a time.

“ _’coose I—I…_ ”

She looked into his eyes, as though he knew the word she was trying to find. He didn’t.

“[Name]?” Leanne’s voice said from beneath the floor. “Where are you?”

Immediately [Name] leapt to her feet and was out of Zephyr’s room faster than he could blink.

**Author's Note:**

> On DA Account.


End file.
